


How to Romance a First Responder

by annaxmims



Series: 911 Oneshots [13]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: TK and Carlos spend the worlds most uneventful Valentine's Day together
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114
Collections: Tarlos Valentine 2021





	How to Romance a First Responder

TK didn’t expect Carlos to be awake yet when he got home from work. It was barely six am, and he had planned to slip into the house as quietly as possible and curl up to catch a few hours of sleep before Carlos woke up for his run. 

What he wasn’t planning on was the lights in the house to be dimmed and Carlos to be in the kitchen unpacking what looked like a takeout order.

“Hey,” TK greeted as he kicked off his shoes. “What are you doing up?”   


“Breakfast,” was Carlos’ response.

“I didn’t know they were even open this early,” TK said, noticing the logo from one of his favorite places downtown. 

“They’re not. But the owner is a friend and he loves us so he did me a favor.”

“It looks amazing.”

“I got you your favorite,” Carlos handed him a plate stacked high with chocolate chip waffles.

“You’re the best,” he took the champagne flute of orange juice he was offered and climbed onto a bar stool, digging in. “I have to ask though, what’s the occasion?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Shit, I completely forgot about that. I didn’t get you anything,” TK looked down at his plate sadly.

“Hey,” Carlos lifted his chin and kissed the taste of syrup off his lips. “I didn’t get you anything either, at least not anything big. Just breakfast for after your shift, which you know I’d do any day of the week. We’re not big on holidays or anniversaries anyway Ty. You just worked a long shift so I figured we could have a breakfast date and relax at home for the rest of the day.”

“You’re the best,” TK said again, leaning in for another kiss.

“I know. Now finish your breakfast before you fall asleep sitting here.”

When they finished eating, Carlos deposited the dishes into the sink to deal with later and led TK upstairs for a nap. He pulled the blackout curtains, an investment he’d made early on in his career, and plunged the room into darkness.

“Will you lay with me?” TK asked.

“That was the plan babe.”

Carlos climbed into bed, opening his arms for TK to crawl into. He was out almost immediately, but Carlos, who had gotten a full night of sleep, wasn’t as tired, so he stayed awake, rubbing TK’s back and playing with his hair, soothing him when a nightmare tried to take hold.

Eventually, Carlos followed his boyfriend into sleep and they dozed off and on for most of the morning. When neither of them could sleep any longer, they moved their cuddle session to the couch. Carlos started up a random series on Netflix that they’d both seen one too many times and kept the volume low. TK rested his head on Carlos’ chest drawing random patterns and shapes on his bicep.

“You know, I’ve never had a real valentine’s day before.”

“Why?” Carlos lifted his head, suddenly intrigued. 

“I’ve never really been in a relationship that was serious enough to really celebrate it. Except for Alex but he was fucking someone else for most of it so,” TK trailed off.

“You didn’t deserve that Ty,” Carlos said seriously.

“I know that now,” he assured him. “But I don’t need a big celebration or anything. I just need you.”

“I love you TK.”

“I love you too.”

Eventually, they had to move. Carlos got up to take a shower and TK began plotting. He placed an order with the food truck that Carlos liked to be delivered to the house and began searching for every candle he could find, which with Texas’s unpredictable weather and frequent power outages, was a lot. 

He lit as many as he deemed to not be a fire hazard and spread them across the kitchen table and the counters. He heard the water shut off upstairs just as he retrieved their order from the delivery man. He unboxed the food and had just finished pouring them both a glass of non-alcoholic champagne (which was pretty much just sparkling juice) when Carlos came downstairs.

“What’s all this?”

“You did something nice for me this morning, so I wanted to do the same. It’s not much, just street tacos from that place you like but-”

“TK this is great. Thank you.”

They ate in relative silence, both of them hungrier than they’d realized. When the food was devoured, they cleaned up the kitchen together before Carlos sent TK upstairs to shower.

When he came down, clean and smelling of Carlos’ soap, he situated himself in his boyfriend’s lap for another round of mindless tv watching.

“Best valentine’s day ever,” TK mumbled, snuggling into Carlos’ shoulder.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
